1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shoe cleat cleaning devices. More specifically, it relates to an implement for cleaning off mud and dirt from golf shoe spikes.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that sometimes the underside of a golf shoe becomes heavily caked with mud and dirt, that becomes packed around the shoe spikes, so that it is difficult to remove with the use of a scraper digging between the spikes. This is a time-consuming chore, which may easily soil a person's hands. Therefore numerous stationary shoe cleaning devices have been developed in the past, against which the golf player can rub his shoes, while they still are on his feet. However, all these devices are made with bristle brushes, so that the bristles, get between the spikes to clean out the packed mud, which, in a short time, wears down the brush bristles and clogs between them, so that the brush soon loses its ability to accomplish its task of spike cleaning, while the packed mud on the device makes the device useless. Accordingly, the players stepping up to the device with the intention of cleaning their shoes, soon, in disgust, start to kick against it in hope of removing the mud from shoes, which thus breaks off more bristles from the brush. Such worn device, damaged and packed hard with debris, is accordingly now in want of an improvement.